pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
N's Castle
N's Castle is the location where or can be caught. It is Team Plasma's supreme headquarters, and is owned by N. Both Looker and the in the Pokémon Center refer to the castle as Team Plasma's castle. After the events in , the castle cannot be visited again. However, in , the player can access its ruins from . Its location is unmarked on the map until the player discovers it. Pokémon Black and White After defeating the Elite Four, this castle rises from the ground and attaches itself to the building. According to a Team Plasma Grunt, the castle was being secretly built for several years by overworking Pokémon that were taken away from other Trainers. As the enters the first floor, six of the Seven Sages attempt to stop him or her. However, the Gym Leaders of Unova (with the exception of Cilan, Chili, and Cress as Bianca was apparently unable to reach them in time) intercept the surprise attack, allowing the player to continue. On the second floor, a member of the Shadow Triad directs the player to a room where two women await him or her, introducing themselves as Anthea and Concordia. Anthea heals the player's party and Concordia tells the player about N's childhood. A room on the third floor contains a PC that will allow the player to rearrange the party as well. In the same room, scientists mention that now, they could infiltrate the Pokémon Storage System to even release the Pokémon from Trainers' PC Boxes. s are scattered about the other rooms of the building; however, unlike their other encounters, they will not fight, instead celebrating victory or thinking of saying goodbye to their Pokémon. One of these Grunts will allow the player to return to the Pokémon League. N's room resides on the fourth floor. It is decorated in a childish manner, with cloud wallpaper and floor covering as well as there being many toys strewn about the area, many of which can be interacted with. Some of them show sign of recent usage (such as the train set) and some of which denote usage by Pokémon as well as humans, such as the skating ramp which upon inspection is covered in claw marks and scratches. There is a home basketball hoop installed on the west wall, before which lies a basketball with the word "Harmonia" inscribed on it—N and Ghetsis's surname. Right before the final battle with N, the mascot of either Pokémon Black or Pokémon White emerges. The respective Legendary Pokémon can now be caught, and if there is space in the party, the Legendary Pokémon will be used in the battle against N, where it is also first in the party. Otherwise, it is possible to swap the Legendary Pokémon from the PC to the party. During the battle with N, he uses the Legendary Pokémon opposite of the game's mascot. After defeating N, the player must battle Ghetsis, who reveals that he was manipulating N and Team Plasma in order to achieve his own goals. Once these events have taken place, the castle is no longer accessible, making the items inside inaccessible as well. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 The ruins of N's Castle can be accessed from a large cavern that is located within . However, the remnants of the castle can only be accessed after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, N's Zoroark stops blocking the path that leads to the ruins of N's Castle on and lead the player there. After entering the castle, the player and N walk around the ruins that used to be N's Castle, including N's room and the castle's throne room. In the throne room, N asks the player to battle him and his / . After the player defeats him, N reverts his dragon to its dormant state—the / —and gives it to the player to summon Zekrom /Reshiram at Dragonspiral Tower to catch. After catching Zekrom /Reshiram , N appears in Nimbasa City near the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel every Friday. After a ride with him and having battled in the Giant Chasm, he returns to his castle for a rematch with different Pokémon depending on the season. Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Villainous team bases Category:Abandoned buildings